My First Love
by ichironami
Summary: Biarlah… biarlah ia tidak menyadari perasaanku. biarlah aku hanya bisa melihantnya dari jauh. memandangnya, diam-diam tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Namun, dalam hatiku yang paling dalam… Daisuki, Senpai.


Konbawa Minna…..

Ne.. Ichi mau bikin fic satu lagi nih… Cuma OneShot kok…

Hehehe.. Ichi curi-curi waktu buat bikin fic ini, coz ichi BT. Habis, belum dapet inspirasi buat lanjutan Hitsugaya Family.. ^_^

Pssst.. fic ini, curahan perasaan Ichi terhadap _'someone' _loh… yah.. semacam perasaan yang gak kesampaian.

OK deh… ini dia fic ke dua dari Ichironami…. HaPpY ReAdInG^^

**Title :** My First Love

**Disclaimer : **Bleach bukan punya Ichi. Kalo Bleach Ichi yang punya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hitsugaya.. khahahahaha… *Di ban-kai Ichigo*

**Rating :** K+ aja kok…..

**Genere : **General

**Author : **Ichironami

**Ichironami's note : **Fic ini, murni 100% curahan perasaannya Ichi. Ga ada yang beda!! Murni 100%. ga ngada-ngada. Kisah nyata. Cuma tokohnya aja yang beda. Jadi, klo readers ada yang merasa gag sreg, maaf ya…

**Warning : **AU,OOC banget, gaje, aneh, Bertolak belakang dari cerita Bleach, ga ada hubungannya sama shinigami-shinigamian, bahasa gag baku, terlalu jujur, dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya.....

**Pairng : **HitsuHina

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My First Love**

**Hinamori's POV **

"Heh… ngelamun aja. Gag baik tau, siang-siang gini ngelamun. Ntar ayam tetangga pada mati lo." Kata-kata Rukia-chan, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun, segera membetulkan posisi duduku yang paling enak di pakai untuk melamun, dengan posisi duduk yang baik dan benar.

"Eh.. ng.. nggak kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Enggak apanya?? Buktinya, dari tadi di ajakin ngomong, ga ada reaksi apa-apa. Kayak ayam mati aja."

"Heeh? Emangnya, tadi kamu ngomong apa, Rukia-chan?" Tanyaku blo'on.

"Tuh kan bener… ngelamun lagi ya?? Mikirin siapa sih? Ga di kelas, ga di kantin, ga dimana-mana… selalu… aja ngelamun." Katanya kesal.

"Ehehehe.. maaf, aku kan' nggak sengaja. Lagian, ngelamun itu kan seratus persen lebih baik dari pada jadi pengedar ganja. Hahaha" Tawaku terdengar memaksa.

Rukia-chan tersenyum. "Iya… tapi, tetep aja nggak bagus juga kalo keseringan."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah lapangan basket yang ada di sekolah kami. Mataku membulat saat menangkap bayangan seseorang. Itu dia! aku melihatnya! Sesosok anak laki-laki sedang berjalan melintasi lapangan basket. Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri sendiri untuk melihat sosoknya lebih jelas lagi.

"Eh.. Momo-chan? kamu kenapa?" Tanya Rukia-chan.

"Eh.. nggak apa-apa kok." Sahutku, lalu kembali duduk. Pikiranku masih tertuju kepadanya. Seorang kakak kelas yang aku kagumi sejak lama.

"Sikapmu aneh banget.. emangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak.. gak ada apa-apa kok.. oh iya, bentar lagi bel. Kita ke kelas aja yuk." Kataku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Humm.. ya udah." Kata Rukia-chan, yang langsung berjalan ke kelas bersamaku.

xxx

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Yah… memang setiap hari begini. bertemu dengannya, mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, menatapnya dari jarak jauh, tanpa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya.

Jujur. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat… Menyesal. Aku menyesal karena pernah membuatnya kecewa. Aku menyesal, karena aku tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang… sekarang dirinya justru menjauhiku. Ntah apa sebabnya. Padahal, dulu ia begitu dekat denganku. Dulu, ia adalah orang yang selalu ramah, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang.

Sosoknya yang sekarang, sosok yang berbeda. Sosok yang bukan lagi dia yang dulu. Sosok yang dingin, acuh, pendiam, dan….. selalu berusaha menghindariku. Tetapi, aku tidak tau apa salahku padanya. Mungkin… karena waktu itu.

Aku ingat pertama kali kami bertemu. Dulu, aku dan dia adalah teman masa kecil. Walaupun kami tidak terlalu akrab, tapi ia selalu baik dan ramah padaku. Tidak.. tidak hanya padaku. Tapi, pada semua orang yang ia kenal. Ia tidak pernah lupa menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Ia tidak pernah lupa tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang di jumpainya.

Dulu, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tempatnya di sebuah taman kecil dekat rumah kami. Saat itu, aku baru kelas satu Sekolah Dasar yang sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas dua. Karena kami hanya berbeda satu tahun, maka aku hanya memanggil namanya saja. Hehe.. tidak sopan ya?

Lalu, pertemanan kami berlanjut hingga aku duduk di kelas lima. Kami biasa bermain saat sore hari. Yah.. biasanya, kami bermain di taman tempat kami bertemu. Aku, dia, Nemu-chan, Kiyone-chan, Isane -chan, dan Nanao-chan selalu bermain bersama. Kami memainkan bermacam-macam permainan. Mulai dari guru-guruan, dokter-dokteran, bermain Boneka, maupun bermain masak-masakan. Hehe, lucu ya. Seorang anak laki-laki seperti dia bermain bersama anak-anak perempuan seperti kami. Oleh karma itu, sampai sekarang, aku masih melihat sikapnya yang agak ke-bancian, dan bergaul dengan anak perempuan. Tapi, itu masih dalam batas normal kok.. tenang…

Dulu ia tidak memiliki teman laki-laki. Mungkin, karena ia jarang bergaul dengan anak laki-laki di lingkungan tempat tinggal kami. Jadi, ia bermain dengan anak perempuan lainnya. Harus ku akui, ia lah anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang bermain dengan kami. Sikapnya begitu lucu, Mirip dengan sikap bocah kecil yang manis dan polos. Yah.. itulah dia. Dan hal itulah, yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Bertahun-tahun kami saling mengenal. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kami semakin tumbuh dewasa. Dan otomatis, kami semakin di sibukkan oleh urusan sekolah kami. Kami sudah jarang sekali bermain. Karena hal itu, Jarak aku dan dia jadi menjauh. Kami tak lagi tertawa-tawa bersama. Kami tak lagi sesantai dulu jika bertemu. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, aku pasti merasa malu. Dan harus ja'im. Alias jaga imej. khehehehehe..

Satu hal yang paling aku sesali. Kenapa aku selalu bersikap cuek kepadanya semenjak kita tidak bermain lagi? Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, hanya dia yang menyapaku. Dan aku selalu membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Hanya itu. Tanpa balik menyapanya.

Pernah suatu saat, aku, Orihime-chan, dan Soi fon-chan baru pulang dari kursus. Saat melewati depan sekolahnya, ternyata ada dia yang menyapaku. Awalnya, aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Tapi, setelah Orihime-chan menepuk bahuku, baru aku sadar. Ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku pun menoleh. Melihat siapa yang memangggilku. Dan ternyata, aku menemukan sosoknya yang sedang membawa kertas fotokopi, melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Lalu, ia bertanya dengan nada ceria. "Habis dari mana?"

Aku pun menjawab sekedarnya " Habis dari tempat les"

setelah itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku. Sekilas, aku melihat sedikit kekecewaan di matanya. Mungkin, karena aku menjawab sekedarnya. Tidak ceria seperti saat ia menyapaku. Aku akui, aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat cuek. Seperti tidak mempedulikannya. Bodohnya aku.. bodoh.. bodoh..

Setelah itu, lama….. kami tak bertemu lagi. Dan saat aku sudah duduk di kelas satu SMP, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Pertama kali aku bertemu, saat aku hendak ke kantin. Saat itu ia menyapaku. "Hei.. mau kemana?" dengan wajah yang ceria tentunya.

Dan aku pun menjawab dengan wajah yang tak kalah ceria. Takut-takut ia sedih lagi. "Mau ke kantin. Kamu?"

"Aku mau ke koperasi." Ia diam sejenak. "Hei, kamu masuk kelas berapa?"

"Tujuh delapan."

"Oh.. ya udah, aku ke sana dulu ya." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke koperasi.

Saat itu aku senang~ sekali. akhirnya… ia kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa bulan kemudian, tepatnya saat aku sedang ada pelajaran Lab Bahasa Inggris. pintu lab tiba-tiba terbuka karena dorongan angin.

Lalu, Ukitake-sensei menyuruhku untuk menutupnya. Aku pun menutupnya dengan terpaksa. Tanpa aku sadari, ia lewat di depanku, Dan menyapaku. Saat itu, aku langsung menutup pintu Lab itu dengan keras. Tanpa menjawab sapaannya. Kebetulan, aku sedang kesal waktu itu. Jadi, wajahku terlihat cemberut. Beribu penyesalan langsung memenuhi hatiku. Karena, saat itu sikapku sungguh tidak sopan. Terlalu sombong.

Dan semenjak saat itu, ia tak lagi menyapaku. Setiap bertemu, ia tak lagi tersenyum padaku. Setiap aku tersenyum padanya, selalu ia acuhkan. Sekarang sikapnya berubah. Sangat berubah. Tapi, anehnya… kenapa hanya kepadaku?

Semenjak saat itu juga, aku baru sadar akan perasaanku padanya. Tentang perasaanku yang selama ini ada untukya. Tentang sikapku yang selalu tidak sepantasnya saat ada di dekatnya. Aku baru sadar, bahwa perasaanku padanya lebih dari sekedar perasaan bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati seorang teman. dan aku baru sadar, bahwa selama ini aku mengaguminya. Tidak.. lebih dari itu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal, perasaan itu sudah ada sejak lama.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan sedikit lebih pendek dariku, dengan rambut berwarna silver dan mata safir telah menarik hatiku. Walaupun sikapnya berbeda dari yang dulu. Namun, ia tetap menjadi idola bagiku. Senpaiku, Teman masa kecilku, Sahabatku, Dan…… Cinta pertamaku.

xxx

"Hei.. ngelamun aja." Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Melihat siapa yang menepukku.

Spontan wajahku memerah. "Hi.. Hitsugaya-senpai?"

Ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu, berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, ke arah teman- temannya.

Aku masih terkejut tak percaya. 'Hitsugaya-senpai? Sedang apa dia di kelasku?'

"Siapa? Pacar?" Tanya Rangiku-chan yang duduk di belakangku.

"E.. eh.. bukan. Mantan tetangga. Hahaha" Aku tertawa maksa. Ku lirikkan lagi mataku ke arahnya. Melihatnya mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, aku tersenyum. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur. Ia masih mau menyapaku. walaupun hanya sapaan singkat, tapi... aku bahagia.

Hitsugaya-senpai. Biarlah… biarlah ia tidak menyadari perasaanku.. biarlah aku hanya bisa melihantnya dari jauh.. memandangnya, diam-diam tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Namun, dalam hatiku yang paling dalam… Daisuki, Senpai.

**OWARI**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uwaaaaa….. akhirnya selesai juga.. ini dia OneShot ku yang pertama. Yippi… -tepuk tangan-

Ichi bikin Fic ini sebagai pelampiasan karena gag pernah cerita2 k yang lain tentang perasaan Ichi k dia. Termaksud k sahabat karib Ichi sendiri. Sampe detik ini pun, g ada satu orang pun yang tau klo Ichi suka ma dia.. Huweee T_T

Kenapa HitsuHina again? Karena, kisahnya emang mirip. Kan sama-sama childhood friend, trus yang biasa ngasih perhatian itu pihak cowok na (cie), badannya dia juga lebih pendek dikit dari Ichi. Tapi, pinternya itu loh.. ckckckckck…. Pokoknya klo di deskripsikan sikap na yang sekarang g jauh2 beda ma Hitsu-kun lah.. *Digebukin HitsuFans karena sembarangan nyama2in orang* hehe.. tapi, Hitsu-kun kan gag banci. cool banget malah...

Eeh.. malah curhat. Maaf ya... Dan maaf juga ya, kayaknya bahasanya aneh, kata-katanya ancur, Dan pasti masih ada typo. ceritanya juga gag sesuai, dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya.

Dan.. jangan lupa, kasih pendapat, Kritik, dan saran Minna tentang Fic ini yah.. klo mau flame, flame aja. Walo Ichi pasti sakit hati dikit, tapi, itu juga demi kebaikan Ichi kan? OKEH!!

Review plisss~


End file.
